Reversed
by MusicNeverStops474
Summary: Series of drabbles surrounding the theme of Becky and Tobey's roles being reversed; Becky having the obsessive crush and Tobey being indifferent. (This was not my idea, an amazing person on DeviantArt came up with it!) Please read and review and tell me if I got their characters right! :) Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Random drabble about having Becky and Tobey's roles reversed so Becky was the one with the obsessive crush and Tobey was all indifferent. (I did not come up with this! An amazing artist on DevianArt did!) There's a contest on Devianart with this as the theme and so I decided to write a little something to get the hang of this theme. I might make other little drabbles to add on to this but no promises.**

**Please, please, PLEASE read and review! I want to know if I got their characters right!**

**Disclaimer/ Don't own anything**

"Becky Botsford!"

Becky's mental train was derailed from her previous thoughts as her teacher rapped a ruler sharply on her desk. Snickers were heard throughout the classroom causing Becky to blush bright red and sink lower into her chair before mumbling, "Sorry Ms. Penny."

"Honestly Becky, that's the third time this week! Pay. Attention," she just about growled.

Watching her English teacher stalk back up the aisle of desks, Becky let out a deep breath before revisiting her thoughts from before. That gorgeous blond hair, those sophisticated wide blue eyes, that crisp crimson bowtie...

Sighing wistfully, the brunette gazed across to the other side of the classroom were he sat, pale hand scribing notes in that flawless penmanship of his. She knew that she should be working as well, but he was soooooo much more interesting. She knew all of his little mannerisms by heart. The way when he concentrated his eyebrows scrunched up and his lip slipped between his teeth. Or how when he laughed, his brilliant blue eyes danced in the light and he got that dopey expression on his face.

Some might say she was obsessed, but she wasn't. Really! She was just a very keen observer with the ability to fly to his house and watch him work diligently on his ingenious creations late into the night. (He really did have some cute pyjamas...)

Quite suddenly, his shoulders tensed before his blue eyes snapped up, aware that someone was watching him, and quickly spotted Becky's gaze. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, they simply regarded each other silently, his eyes searching hers curiously. She ignored the part of her mind that screamed to look down and simply drank in his handsome face.

But then the moment ended with him narrowing his eyes before dismissing her and returning his eyes to Ms. Penny at the front of the room.

Feeling her risen hope smothered once more, Becky turned her crushed gaze back to her blank sheet of paper and lifted her hand half heartedly to begin her work.

"...if you haven't finished the rest of the notes for chapter 17, they are now for homework."

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note:**** So I reposted this first part 'cause I redid it in first person and I've also got Tobey's POV up as well so YAY! :P I've got some more ideas for drabbles with this theme so when I finally get them down and typed, I'll post them. But please let me know what you think about the first person. I think I like it better than in third person, what about you?**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's really appreciated and I'll try to get some more typed today!**

**Disclaimer/I own nothing**

* * *

**Becky's POV**  


"Becky Botsford!"

My mental train was derailed from my previous thoughts as my teacher rapped a ruler sharply on my desk. Snickers were heard throughout the classroom making me blush bright red and sink lower into my chair before mumbling, "Sorry Ms. Penny."

"Honestly Becky, that's the third time this week! Pay. Attention," she just about growled.

Watching my Science teacher stalk back up the aisle of desks, I let out a deep breath before revisiting my thoughts from before. That gorgeous blond hair, those sophisticated wide blue eyes, that crisp crimson bowtie...

Sighing wistfully, I slowly turned my gaze to the other side of the classroom were he sat, pale hand scribing notes in that flawless penmanship of his. I knew that I should be working as well, but he was soooooo much more interesting. I knew all of his little mannerisms by heart. The way when he concentrated his eyebrows scrunched up and his lip slipped between his teeth. Or how when he laughed, his brilliant blue eyes danced in the light and he got that dopey expression on his face.

Some might say I'm obsessed, but I'm not. Really! I was just a very keen observer with the ability to fly to his house and watch him work diligently on his ingenious creations late into the night. (He really did have some cute pyjamas...)

Quite suddenly, his shoulders tensed before his blue eyes snapped up, aware that someone was watching him, and quickly spotted my gaze. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, we simply regarded each other silently, his eyes searching mine curiously. I ignored the part of my mind that screamed to look down and simply drank in his handsome face.

But then the moment ended with him narrowing his eyes before dismissing me and returning his eyes to Ms. Penny at the front of the room.

Feeling my risen hope smothered once more, I turned my crushed gaze back to her blank sheet of paper and lifted my hand half heartedly to begin my work.

"...if you haven't finished the rest of the notes for chapter 17, they are now for homework."

Great.

* * *

**Tobey's POV  
**

"Becky Botsford!"

I had to keep a sigh of annoyance from escaping as I watched Ms. Penny wake Becky up from whatever day dream she was having now. Honestly, could we not have a single class not interrupted by a teacher yelling at her? What was so interesting that she couldn't ignore during **every single class**?

I lifted my pen once more after Ms. Penny returned to the front of the room to begin taking notes for our upcoming Science test. But despite my hand robotically moving line to line, writing notes, my mind began wandering to other places. Other places that featured a certain odd brunette.

There was something...unsettling about Becky. She was constantly absent during crisis' and always seemed to be pre-occupied with something. Not to mention the fact that she had a pet monkey who she seemed to be able to communicate with. And although she was an honour roll student like myself, she never seemed to pay attention during class; at least that was the case for the classes I shared with her. She was always off in another world day dreami-

My mind stopped; someone was watching me. My shoulders tensed as I felt a roving eye watching me and my eyes shot up as I searched for the perpetrator. Only half surprised, I caught none other than Becky's eye and for a moment I seemed to get lost in those caramel pools. It was like there was a whole world of mysteries just waiting for me to see and neither of us moved for a long moment.

But as she realized the situation her eyes brought up a barrier, shielding her many secrets and I narrowed my own eyes. She wasn't worth my time anyways; she was just a silly, daydreaming girl with her head in the clouds.

Pity I wouldn't be able to get her out of my head.


End file.
